My Heart Will Go On
by AnDRoCL
Summary: Hermione quiso pedirle perdón por ocultarle lo más importante de su propia vida pero no pudo hablar. Comenzó a llorar. Harry le secó las lágrimas con sus pulgares para luego acunar su rostro entre el hueco de sus palmas... - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a toooodos!!

Hace mucho tiempo que no publico nada en Fanfiction pero aquí estoy, más vale tarde que nunca.  
Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han leído y han comentado mis historias. También agradecerles a esos lectores invisibles que también se toman un tiempo de sus vidas para perderse en la trama que les presento. Muchas gracias, en verdad!!

Ahora vengo con un **Drama romántico** que espero les guste y logre conmover. Será una historia de **DOS PARTES**, por lo tanto les traigo la primera.  
Es el primer **Alternative Universe (A/U)** que escribo, así que atentos porque esto se viene intenso ;)  
Un beso para todos desde Santiago de Chile, Feliz 2010 y que tengan buen viaje!!!

* * *

**"My Heart Will Go ON"**  
_(Primera Parte)_

- **D**ebes ser más cuidadosa, Hermione.  
- Lo sé, no volverá a pasar- aquellas palabras tantas veces repetidas e irrespetadas por la joven, no consiguieron la credulidad esperada.  
- No me mientas. Ya es la tercera vez en dos meses.

No pudo sostenerle la mirada. Ese anciano sabía perfectamente cómo persuadirla con sus benevolentes ojos azules. Con la luz de la mañana entrando a través de las persianas de aquella oficina, Hermione Granger optó por fijar su atención en el paisaje fuera de la ventana. La joven de veinticinco años, suspiró a cabalidad tratando de controlar su mal humor. Se sentía una niña regañada y el rubor en sus mejillas le resultaba muy difícil ocultarlo. Sentado frente a ella, Albus Dumbledore se mostraba preocupado. Unió las yemas de sus largos dedos con bastante aplomo observándola silenciosamente. En el interior de su despacho de Director General del conocido Hospital de Harefield, al oeste de Londres, sostenía una seria conversación sobre el estado de salud de la muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos ambarinos. Le tenía un gran cariño desde que fue su alumna en la universidad y no permitiría que siguiera con sus descuidos por testaruda.

Hermione era una reciente egresada de la carrera de medicina. Como toda amante de la ciencia, una vez obtenido su título inició una prometedora especialización en medicina interna. Era una joven talentosa y muy inteligente, quien bajo la tutela del doctor Dumbledore, consiguió una beca completa para cubrir los gastos de su colegiatura. Sus padres, odontólogos de profesión, estaban orgullosos de sus logros alcanzados. La apoyaban en todas sus decisiones a pesar de haber preferido que siguiera la tradición familiar y se hubiese convertido finalmente en dentista. Sin embargo, la muchacha quería salvar vidas. Desde muy pequeña siempre estuvo preocupada del bienestar físico de sus seres queridos, en el preciso momento en que miró a través de un microscopio o tocó la sangre con sus dedos, que supo que quería ser doctora. Por otra parte, en sus tardes libres se refugiaba en otra de sus pasiones que le ayudaba a romper con la pesada rutina. Después de sus turnos en el hospital, frecuentaba una escuela de danza en donde practicaba casi todos los días. Adoraba el arte de la expresión corporal y pasaba largas horas bailando frente a un enorme espejo del techo al suelo. Era el único lugar en donde se sentía libre. Tal como en su carrera facultativa, Hermione poseía talento para el baile. Parecía que nada era imposible para ella. Su profesora, Nymphadora Tonks creía en eso. Admiraba mucho la gracia y sencillez de sus movimientos. Siempre había pensado que los científicos eran unos seres insípidos y rígidos como robles, pero al conocerla supo que se había equivocado convirtiéndose en una de sus favoritas en clase.

No obstante, aquella plática en el despacho del doctor Dumbledore no eran buenas noticias. Bajo una niebla de incomodidad y reproche, ambos permitieron que una pausa les robara la voz por unos momentos. Hermione no quería escuchar lo que toda su vida llevaba temiendo. Sabía su condición y lo que debía hacer para cuidarse, pero no podía vivir limitada, era como encerrar a una golondrina durante la primavera. Se sentía agobiada. Resultaba una cruel ironía del destino: una chica de sólo veintitantos, doctora en medicina, amante del baile, bella y talentosa… con una enfermedad cardiaca que le cortaba las alas de raíz para no poder volar. Por millonésima vez, resopló con amargura su mala suerte. Sólo pensaba en lo fastidioso que era no poder agitarse como lo deseaba, sin sentir la típica falta de aliento y dolor en el hombro izquierdo del que ya se había acostumbrado. La noche anterior, durante la clase de danza moderna, efectuó un salto brusco y repentino que la llevó a tenderse en el piso al aterrizar, notoriamente afectada y dolorida. Tonks junto con otros miembros de la escuela, fueron en su auxilio viendo que estaba sufriendo una arritmia cardiaca. Hermione mantuvo en secreto su estado lo más que pudo hasta que la verdad salió a la luz ante la horrorizada profesora. De urgencia, la llevaron al centro asistencial más cercano para luego ser derivada al Hospital de Harefield. Una de las instituciones médicas especialistas en casos coronarios. Luego de pasar la noche normalizando sus latidos, el doctor Dumbledore decidió llamarle la atención. Sabía de sus actividades extra programáticas y su preocupación iba en aumento.

- Ya somos colegas, Hermione- le recordó el anciano- Sabes muy bien que no puedes realizar ese tipo de esfuerzo físico. Tus arritmias se han vuelto constantes.  
- Conozco mi cuerpo, sé que puede resistir más que esto.- argumentó la joven, tozudamente.  
- La Cardiomiopatía es una afección muy delicada. Hasta que no encontremos donantes no debes arriesgarte de esta manera. ¿Tus padres han venido?  
- Están en una convención en América- aclaró la castaña, cabizbaja. Sólo la idea de tener que contarles de su nuevo ataque, la llenaba de impotencia- Vuelven dentro de unos días.  
- ¿Les comunicaste lo sucedido?  
- No quiero preocuparlos inútilmente. Están a horas de distancia y ya estoy bien. Eres el mejor médico del país.- Dumbledore la miró por sobre el marco de sus gafas. Sabía que estaba siendo condescendiente para no enfadarlo más de lo que ya estaba con ella. Más que una ex alumna, la miraba como a una nieta y su particular genio era como un desafío. Con suma parsimonia, se puso de pie tras su escritorio y dio por terminada la conversación.

La joven salió del despacho sintiendo el cuerpo ansioso. Siempre le sucedía cuando experimentaba el miedo de morir de un momento a otro. Se acarició el pecho a la altura del corazón, palpando sus latidos con algo de angustia. La Cardiomiopatía no era una afección sencilla. El bombeo anormal del músculo cardíaco causado por este daño al tejido, aumentan la cantidad de líquido que se retiene produciendo más sangre de lo normal. Debido a esto, las cavidades del corazón se dilatan ocasionando el engrosamiento de las paredes y el incremento del tamaño más allá de lo clínicamente aceptable. Por tanto, un transplante era la mejor de las decisiones. Hermione sabía muy bien toda esta información. Desde que comenzó sus estudios superiores que quiso enfocarse en la medicina y entender de forma técnica su condición, lo que se necesitaba y las implicancias de una intervención como aquella. No soportaba no saber sobre un tema que le interesara.

Después de zambullirse en un oasis de incertidumbres, se dirigió a la escuela de danza de Nymphadora Tonks. Lugar ideal para despejar su cabeza de tantos pensamientos atosigantes. Necesitaba eliminar la cantidad de adrenalina que circulaba por su cuerpo de alguna forma. Al llegar a la academia, escuchó a lo lejos una de sus canciones favoritas para bailar. La sonrisa enseguida estiró sus labios. Sin embargo, la profesora de eléctrico cabello violeta desorbitó sus ojos al verla detenida en el umbral. Respingó su nariz y detuvo la clase que estaba impartiendo para dirigirse a ella con el ceño fruncido.

- Te golpearé hasta matarte yo misma- le amenazó mientras se acercaba. Hermione asintió, resignada- ¿Tienes idea del susto que me hiciste pasar?  
- Perdóname, Tonks, te juro que no quería que supieras de esa manera. Amo la danza y sabía que si te hablaba sobre mi problema de salud no me permitirías…  
- Por supuesto que no- le interrumpió tajantemente.- Te has ganado mi cariño y por eso, debo cuidar de ti. No quiero ser la responsable de que algo malo te suceda.- La castaña no pudo decirle nada. Sabía que había cometido una irresponsabilidad, pero gracias a su naturaleza competitiva consigo misma se negaba a sentir lastima de sí exigiéndose hasta los límites. Dos jóvenes pertenecientes a la escuela y amigas de Hermione se acercaron al verlas conversar. Ginny Weasley, una pelirroja de cuerpo delgado y bien definido, abrazó a la recién llegada con notoria angustia. Parvati Patil, otra de sus compañeras, también hizo lo mismo, feliz de que estuviese recuperada tan pronto. Al igual que Tonks, ellas presenciaron el triste episodio de su arritmia durante la clase. Estuvieron en el hospital casi toda la noche esperando noticias de su estado hasta que el mismo doctor Dumbledore les pidió que fuesen a descansar.  
- No me digas que has venido a bailar- dijo Ginny, mirando el bolso de gimnasia que Hermione llevaba al hombro.  
- Sólo vine a hablar con ustedes y a presenciar la clase- sus inocentes palabras no fueron creídas por Tonks, quien la miró agudamente.  
- En primer lugar, no te creo. En segundo, has llegado un poco tarde porque la clase ha finalizado. Espéranos un momento mientras nos cambiamos. Tenemos mucho qué conversar- puntualizó la profesora, caminando junto a todos sus alumnos hacia los camerinos en la parte trasera de la amplia sala de baile.

El silencio gobernó la estancia. Hermione caminó hacia el largo espejo acariciando la barra horizontal de hierro que se estiraba de pared a pared. Amaba ese lugar. El sol entraba por los postigos de las enormes ventanas y rebotaba en el lustroso suelo de madera pulida. Cerró un momento los ojos imaginándose sobre un escenario, bailando al son de los acordes de una melodía envolvente. Era su escape. La danza era una salida exquisita de toda la mierda que vivía diariamente. Si bien le gustaba la medicina, el baile era el deseo irrefrenable de su corazón enfermo… ¿Por qué debía sufrir aquella afección con tales metas en su vida? Dejó el bolso a un lado y caminó hacia el centro de la pista. Se miró unos instantes en el espejo. Trató de reconocerse tras ese velo de miedo que ensombrecía su semblante y sonrió. No podía sentirse triste bajo ese techo. Hizo unos movimientos circulares con sus manos, con sus dedos, luego estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza y comenzó a danzar despacio, repasando algunos pasos que adoraba hacer cuando se sentía intranquila. No buscaba agitarse, sólo necesitaba volar lejos de su fatigada realidad.

* * *

Volver a Inglaterra siempre le llenaba los pulmones de renovado entusiasmo. Harry Potter, descendía del avión con su maleta de trabajo aferrada en su mano y una gorra azul en la otra que luego calzó en su cabeza. Mientras esperaba su otro bolso junto con los demás pasajeros, el joven de cabello oscuro y ojos expresivamente verdes, miró a través del vidrio del aeropuerto notando que sería un día hermoso en su país. Por fin, un viaje más de trabajo había finalizado y resopló su agotamiento sintiendo la diferencia horaria en el cuerpo.

Harry era un fotógrafo de arte contemporáneo. Sus obras eran reconocidas por los entendidos en el rubro alrededor del mundo y había viajado hasta Sudamérica en busca de la fotografía perfecta. Casi seis meses estuvo deambulando por aquellas latitudes capturando rostros, miradas, caminos, lluvias, gotas de rocío, campos de nieve. El muchacho de veintiséis años tenía la facultad de ver más allá de una simple imagen, logrando muchas veces ser asertivo en el momento de tomar una fotografía. Podía transformar lo ordinario en extraordinario siendo sus exhibiciones muy bien catalogadas. Sin embargo, había descendido del avión con una ligera amargura. A pesar de tener la memoria de su cámara al máximo de su capacidad, no se sentía conforme. Necesitaba algo más, siempre la mejor fotografía para un artista es la que aún no había sido tomada y estaba insatisfecho. Recorrió las calles de su Londres natal arriba de un taxi, observando a la gente transitar sumida en sus quehaceres. Ya nadie tenía tiempo para mirarse a los ojos y reconocerse.

Aquel joven desgarbado era el hijo único de un matrimonio ya ausente. Sus padres habían perdido la vida en un accidente automovilístico siendo presenciado por él en el momento en que el vehículo era embestido por otro violentamente. Habían pasado tres años y aún podía oír sus propios gritos cuando dormía por las noches. Su padre, James, murió de forma instantánea en el lugar; su madre, Lily, por otro lado, alcanzó a llegar hasta el centro asistencial pero había perdido mucha sangre. Nada pudieron hacer por ella y Harry se odió debido a la maldita impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Nunca quiso hablar de ello. Ni siquiera con su padrino, Sirius Black, el único familiar que le quedaba con vida.

- Algún día tendremos que hablar sobre lo que pasó- le decía a su ahijado. Éste negaba con la cabeza, testarudamente.  
- No hay nada qué decir al respecto.

Desde aquel accidente, las obras de Harry cambiaron su esencia. Sus fotografías destilaban melancolía, soledad, desesperanza, los colores que llenaban las láminas llevaban consigo un dejo de tristeza incierta que muy pocos lograban identificar. El moreno no lo había planeado así. Era como si algo en su interior tomara las riendas de su talento y fotografiara por él. No lograba superar lo sucedido creyendo firmemente que pudo hacer algo para salvarle la vida a su madre, pero el destino no lo quiso así. Nunca olvidaría aquella larga noche en la sala de espera. Sirius, quien había llegado hasta el hospital junto al mejor amigo de Harry, Ronald Weasley y su prometida Luna Lovegood, lo vio encogido en un rincón con las rodillas al pecho. Aquello lo desconcertó, nunca había visto a Harry llorar de esa manera. Corrió para abrazarlo y darle su consuelo. Sus amigos, en tanto, se quedaron de pie sin saber qué hacer para brindarle su apoyo. Fue entonces, donde la bomba caería sobre ellos con las palabras más temidas dichas por un médico: No pudimos salvarla. Lo lamentamos muchísimo. Fue todo. El mundo perfecto en el cual el ojiverde vivía a gusto, se había transformado de repente en un bosque oscuro, maloliente y sin sentido. Había perdido a su familia en menos de una hora creyendo que moriría gracias al dolor abrasante en sus entrañas. Se quedaron allí hasta el amanecer para realizar el papeleo ingrato de la muerte.

Ron, el leal chico de cabello pelirrojo, sugirió a Harry que fuese a vivir a la mansión de la familia Black, en donde Sirius moraba como último heredero. Había mucho espacio bajo entre esas cuatro paredes y no quería que estuviese solo en su departamento de West Hampstead bajo ninguna circunstancia. Harry insistió en que estaría bien pero Sirius apoyó la decisión preparando al día siguiente una de las habitaciones para el arribo de su ahijado. Desde entonces, vivían juntos en aquella antigua casona, tratando de reconstruir el calor de hogar a punta de perseverancia. Luna Lovegood hizo lo suyo. Como buena amiga del fotógrafo, la joven de ojos soñadores decoró el cuarto con su excéntrico gusto para poder animarlo. Si bien nunca supo qué decir en momentos difíciles como esos, bien podía expresar su apoyo con detalles. Pintó las paredes, cambió muebles, compró cortinas, colgó un colorido cuadro de Jackson Pollack- cortesía de su propia colección- y estiró una hermosa alfombra hindú a un lado de la cama. "Creo que al final te daré mi cuarto y yo me quedaré con éste", le comentó la rubia al ver su trabajo finalizado.

Harry sonrió al recordarlo. Mientras miraba por la ventanilla del taxi decidió visitar a la prima de su padrino para informarle de su regreso a Inglaterra. Sabía que todavía era temprano y que de seguro estaba por terminar alguna clase. Nymphadora Tonks siempre era puntual en su escuela de danza. Aquella alocada bailarina siempre lograba inyectarle energía directo a las venas. Desde que tenía memoria, sus comentarios y bromas oportunas aligeraban hasta el más tenso de los ambientes. Necesitaba conversar con ella para hablarle de su inquietud e insatisfacción profesional. Tenía miedo de haber perdido el olfato fotográfico y requería de una segunda opinión con respecto a las imágenes adquiridas en su viaje. Por otro lado, también estaba Ginny Weasley, su ex novia y hermana de Ron, consideró que no le vendría mal beber una copa después de tan largo viaje. Cuando descendió del coche caminó hasta el inmueble sin aviso para sorprenderlas. Cuidadosamente, ingresó por el pasillo principal que daba al gran salón de baile aminorando sus pasos. Esperaba no ser advertido por nadie ya que había mucho silencio flotando en el ambiente. Paseó la vista buscando a su amiga hasta que una imagen detuvo su andar convirtiéndolo en piedra. Frente a él, una joven castaña bailaba pausado, sola, sin música ni espectadores. Tenía los ojos cerrados, como si nadie más existiera en el mundo además de ella. Su espesa melena caía por sus hombros adquiriendo vida propia. La proyección de luz solar en su cuerpo era divina, celestial. Harry no podía moverse ni dejar de mirarla. Tragó saliva no muy consciente de sí mismo y comprendió que la contracción en su estómago sería algo más que puro embeleso. Estaba aturdido de tanta belleza, de tanta abstracción. Se movía lento, contorsionando su espalda en un lenguaje intrínseco, como si lo invitase a una conversación callada sonriéndole con el cuerpo. Se llevó la cámara fotográfica a las manos y capturó ese baile privado sabiendo que era la imagen que estuvo buscando desde hacía semanas… o toda su vida. Había viajado miles de kilómetros para comprender que todo lo que soñaba como musa inspiradora estaba allí, en Londres. Era realmente hermosa y ajustó la lente. De pronto, la chica abre sus ojos despacio reparando en el moreno que la espiaba desde la puerta. Se detuvo en seco, avergonzada de haber sido fotografiada.

- Por favor, no te detengas por mí- le dijo Harry, ruborizado.  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- preguntó Hermione, duramente. La pausa posterior fue eterna antes de ser por fin respondida.  
- Lo suficiente para saber que eres una bailarina muy apasionada.  
- ¿Quién eres tú?- al oírla, el moreno se encogió de hombros.  
- Nadie.

Se quedaron observando sin palabras por varios segundos. Ninguno sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Harry nunca había sido un donjuán con las mujeres. Muchas veces quedaba sin palabras ante ellas pero en aquella ocasión resultaba muy diferente. El rostro perfecto de esa chica lo hipnotizaba. No creía poder acercarse a ella sin caerse a pedazos en el intento. Le tuvo miedo por lo que podía hacer con él sin siquiera pretenderlo. Hermione caminó hasta su bolso para cogerlo y colgárselo al hombro. Se sentía abochornada. Estaba bailando sumida en su pena e incertidumbre cuando de repente descubre que estaba siendo estudiada por un extraño. Aquel atrevimiento la llevó a mirarlo con molestia. Quiso increparlo, sin embargo no dijo nada. La forma en que la miraba la hacía sentirse bella, como nunca antes.

- ¡Harry, qué gusto verte!- vociferó Tonks, saliendo de los camerinos y rompiendo la magia. Corrió hacia él para abrazarlo.- No sabía que volvías hoy… Veo que ya conociste a Hermione.  
- Acabo de tener el placer- se atrevió a decir el joven- Lindo nombre, por cierto.- la aludida se sonrojó todavía más. Miles de preguntas se estrellaron contra ella sin poder siquiera ordenarlas. Su curiosidad por saber quién era ese tipo resultaba insoportable. Jamás nadie le había llamado la atención de esa manera. Sus ojos, insondablemente verdes, la habían hecho su presa.  
- Ella era una de mis alumnas.- presentó la profesora de cabello colorido. Harry alzó las cejas.  
- ¿Era?  
- Es que me torcí un tobillo hace muy poco- interrumpió apresuradamente Hermione- Por eso he debido abandonar las clases… por un tiempo. – Tonks la miró, ceñuda. No entendió porqué había mentido de forma tan descarada en su presencia.  
- Espero que te recuperes pronto, por lo que vi tienes mucho talento- agregó el fotógrafo.

Algo hizo conexión en su interior. Para Harry, sólo ella estaba dentro de esa sala. Nadie más. Al mirarla se sentía como en casa, como si hubiesen sido cómplices en alguna vida pasada, y eso que no creía en el karma. Ginny y Parvati se unieron a ellos pero el muchacho ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Si bien, la pelirroja era su ex novia, se había hecho costumbre en ellos volver a dormir juntos para apaciguar las ansias de la soledad. No obstante, desde aquel día todo habría de cambiar. El universo se concentraría en una sola persona. Las piezas del enorme rompecabezas que era su vida comenzaron a calzar a la perfección. Descubrió que a pesar de no haberlo creído posible, existía alguien con el poder de hacerlo sentir vulnerable y valiente a la vez.

Luego de unos minutos, salieron de la escuela de danza para beber algo en un bar cercano. Para sorpresa de las chicas, la plática entre Harry y Hermione se desató con suma facilidad. Sentados todos en la mesa, resultaba evidente la química que se había generado entre ambos monopolizando los temas e incluso interrumpiéndose en sus debates. Tonks miraba a la joven castaña de reojo sabiendo que nunca había visto semejante luz en su mirada que cuando miraba a su amigo al hablar. Aquello le agradó sobremanera pero un dejo de inquietud pululó en su estómago. Un soplo claro de presentimiento. Tenía intenciones de conversar con ella sobre su estado de salud, conocer la real gravedad de su condición, después de todo para eso se habían reunido. Sin embargo, su interpretación de señales le advirtió que debía guardar silencio y esperar un instante más apropiado. O en otras palabras, en un instante en que no estuviera Harry.

La tarde se había dejado caer, la brisa refrescó acariciando las hojas en las copas de los árboles y los chicos abandonaron el local para despedirse. Eso fue una voz de alarma para el joven fotógrafo, quien no quería dar por terminada la velada pero no quería agobiar a Hermione tan pronto, no era de caballeros. Al volver a la mansión, sus pies pisaban nubes. Tenía la cara sonriente y no podía disimular el talante de hombre maravillado. Aquella noche no cenó, se encerró en su habitación para revivir las desequilibrantes horas que había pasado conociendo a esa mujer increíble. No podía sacarse de la cabeza el baile privado que había presenciado. "Hermione, Hermione", repitió en voz baja, envolviéndose de aquellas sílabas a medida que las pronunciaba. Sentado frente a su laptop, el muchacho descargó la fotografía tomada en el salón y al desplegarse por la pantalla, quedó igualmente sin aliento. Allí estaba, la joven que le había robado la cordura esa misma tarde. Admiró la imagen en todo su esplendor. No pasó por alto ni el más mínimo detalle. La expresión triste en su rostro, la tensión en sus labios, lo estremecieron… ¿Qué pasaba por su mente en esos momentos? Harry bien pudo dar uno de sus brazos por desear saberlo. La simetría de sus extremidades y sus pies de princesa sobre la madera pulida, su reflejo derramado por el suelo y el espejo devolviéndole su belleza con orgullo, lo embelesaron creyendo que había conseguido su obra maestra al fin. Sirius lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación, preguntándose quién era la muchacha de la fotografía. Nunca había visto a su ahijado tan concentrado y no quiso interrumpirlo. Por primera vez, desde la muerte de sus padres, que lo veía con una sonrisa honesta en sus labios. Fuese quien fuese, ya había causado un cambio radical bajo el alto techo de la mansión Black. Esperaba que Harry fuese feliz pero tuvo la misma vaga inquietud que sintió su prima Tonks al interior del bar. Prefirió olvidarlo y ordenó unas pizzas para obligarlo a comer algo.

* * *

En ese preciso instante, al otro lado de la ciudad, Hermione estaba de pie ante el espejo de su cuarto. Se admiró a cuerpo completo unos segundos, tratando de encontrar en ella la belleza que vio en la mirada de ese chico que la había fotografiado. Cuando platicaron de diversos asuntos ignorando todo lo demás, no podía evitar sentirse hermosa como una actriz de cine o una modelo de alta costura. Tuvo miedo. Resultaba muy extraño que un manojo de emociones la atacara de esa forma con sólo unas horas de conocer a alguien. Parecía como si el destino hubiese intervenido para volver su tediosa vida en una historia mucho más intensa. No dudó en que volvería a verlo. Incluso, fue tal su certeza que a la mañana siguiente al llegar al hospital, no se sorprendió de tener en su camerino un rebosante ramo de azucenas blancas con una tarjeta: "Persuadí a Tonks para saber de ti. Espero que no te haya molestado. El fotógrafo indiscreto", Hermione suspiró inevitablemente, necesitaba hacerlo o moriría asfixiada. El color marítimo de su mirada acudió a su recuerdo y supo que se había lanzado en picada en ellos para siempre. Si aquello no era amor a primera vista, entonces sufría de otro mal además del cardiaco.

- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- le preguntó de pronto Minerva McGonagall, una de las doctoras más prestigiosas del hospital, su amiga y brazo derecho del doctor Dumbledore.  
- Todo va bien- respondió ella, un poco aturdida. La facultativa miró el ramo de flores entre sus brazos y le sonrió maternalmente.  
- Más que bien, por lo que veo. ¿Quién es el Romeo?  
- Sólo lo conocí ayer…  
- A veces eso es más que suficiente.

Esa frase quedó en la memoria de la joven por el resto del día. No pudo concentrarse. Revivía a cada minuto el momento significativo de cuando sorprendió a Harry espiándola mientras bailaba, ensimismada. La vergüenza volvió a atacarla actuando como la típica Hermione, humilde e ignorante de su propia belleza. De pronto, cayó en cuenta de que estaba dejando a un lado lo más importante luego de tanto idealismo. Sin embargo, sacudió su cabeza infructuosamente para dispersar esos pensamientos. Deseaba ser feliz aunque fuese por unos instantes. Olvidar su realidad como cuando lo hacía al bailar. Para empeorar sus ansias, el ramillete de azucenas estuvo puntual cada mañana en su camerino por toda una semana. La sonrisa que la invadía le iluminaba la cara y todos sus colegas notaron su cambio repentino. El doctor Dumbledore la observaba de cerca viendo cómo su protegida flotaba del regocijo como una niña de quince años.

La castaña estaba embriagada de expectativas. Por más que intentara sonsacarle a Tonks dónde vivía Harry para darle las gracias por las flores de una vez por todas en persona, la profesora de danza se negaba. "No puedo arruinarle su idea de romanticismo", le contestaba y Hermione quedaba peor que antes. Una noche, con el nuevo ramo dentro de un florero de cristal azul, la joven se imaginaba a ese chico misterioso cerca de ella. Mientras tomaba un baño de espuma a la luz de las velas, cerraba sus ojos imaginando lo que sería besar a ese hombre. No lo conocía bien, pero se conocía a sí misma para decir que magia expelía de él hechizándola completamente. La vida se encargó de coincidirlos por alguna extraña razón, eso lo daba por sentado. La espuma resbalaba por su pecho visualizando la boca de Harry probando su piel con delicadeza. Con sus manos traviesas, se recorrió a ciegas hasta el límite de su sexo pensando que él la acariciaba con sus dedos varoniles y se excitó mucho más. Mordió sus labios, deseando que ese fotógrafo se acercara pronto para ponerle voz a esas flores maravillosas…

- ¿Estás seguro de que no te mandará al diablo?- le preguntó Ron a Harry, escondidos tras un muro cerca del hospital en donde Hermione trabajaba.  
- No lo estoy, sólo espero que no sea así.  
- ¿Qué tiene esa chica que mi hermana no?- su voz sonó con algo de reproche. El moreno lo miró con otro tipo de seriedad.  
- No quiero entrar a comparar, Ron.

Harry se había preparado para la ocasión. Sabía de antemano el turno que cumplía la castaña esa semana. Agradecía tener a Tonks de su lado como informante y añoraba verla para poder hablar con ella. Y no tuvo que esperar demasiado. La joven doctora salió del inmueble a paso resuelto. El típico andar de alguien seguro de sí mismo. Harry dejó a su amigo para correr al otro lado de la calle hasta alcanzarla. Los metros de distancia entre ellos fueron innumerables kilómetros que recorrió con el alma en un hilo. Al estar a sólo dos trancos la tomó de la muñeca sin planear hacerlo. Esperaba no asustarla ni quedar como un perfecto pervertido. Fue puro reflejo. Hermione, lógicamente, se volteó con brusquedad ante ese atrevido. Harry no se intimidó aunque era lo usual en sus actitudes de galán principiante. La saludó con timidez, le costó que la voz saliera de su refugio para hacerse escuchar. La muchacha le sonrió y nuevamente, el pecho del fotógrafo sufrió las consecuencias. Sí, ella era capaz de causarle un dolor exquisito.

- ¿Te gustaron las azucenas?  
- Son mis favoritas- respondió ella.  
- Suerte la mía- le dijo, sonando inocente y la joven le enarcó una ceja sin creerle. Agregó- ¿Quieres caminar conmigo?- Hermione sintió su estómago contraerse pero aún así, sonó segura.  
- Me encantaría.

Pasearon por las calles de Londres como dos turistas sin prisa alguna. El ritmo del mundo parecía no provocar efecto en ellos. Todos corrían, todos miraban el piso o el reloj en sus muñecas. En cambio, la pareja de jóvenes se deslizaba sobre la acera como si tuviesen el derecho gobernante de hacerlo. Harry le contó de sus viajes, Hermione de sus labores de doctora novata. En uno de los parques más frecuentados de la ciudad, tomaron asiento sobre la hierba para seguir charlando cuales mejores amigos de toda la vida. La confianza que él generaba en ella no se pagaba con nada. Nunca fue fanática de las fotografías, pero su actividad artística le llamó mucho la atención. Harry aprovechó ese momento para extraer su cámara del bolso que siempre llevaba consigo por si aparecía un momento divino. Hermione se negó, pero luego de tal insistencia de alguien que admira una pieza de museo, ella dejó fotografiarse sonriendo débilmente hacia el lente. Harry bajó un momento la cámara de su rostro para admirarla en silencio por unos segundos.

- Eres hermosa- la aludida se enrojeció como si la hubiesen insultado.  
- No digas tonterías.  
- Cuando se trata de belleza, nunca miento.

Fue una tarde perfecta entre dos desconocidos. Ninguno sabía el apellido del otro pero no les importó, nada más les bastaba saber que estaban allí, vivos, con sueños, anhelos, miedos y valores. Harry no se atrevía a tocarla. No deseaba romper su finura con un sacrilegio. De pronto, como si el cielo rompiera a llorar sin consuelo, la lluvia se dejó caer sobre ellos. Se levantaron del césped y corrieron buscando un lugar en donde resguardarse. Las gotas caían por sus cuerpos siendo una bendición que los bautizó en su amor incierto pero ya verdadero. Se refugiaron en el techo sobresaliente de una tienda comercial. Reían como niños sorprendidos mirándose intensamente. La risa se transformó poco a poco en una mirada elocuente. Fue entonces donde Harry decidió irrespetar la distancia y le apartó un mechón mojado de cabello que caía por su frente. Hermione creyó que se desvanecería. Se besaron, con el ruido de la lluvia susurrante a su alrededor, con la gente apresurada bajo sus estorbosos paraguas pasando por su lado. Nadie atiende a los amantes cuando se está apurado. Harry sintió su boca tibia bailando con la suya. Nunca había besado a alguien así, con tal entrega y casi gimió del placer; ella, en la misma cadencia, consumió su esencia acaparándolo egoístamente.

Cayeron enredados en la cama de la joven en su departamento en el centro de Londres. No cabía lógica, ni mediciones, ni prohibiciones… a la mierda la consideración y la prudencia. El corazón de Hermione le brindó indulgencia para poder amarlo como lo quería. Latía sincero, latía lo necesario para dejarlo entrar y dejarlo salir de ella sin miedos. Harry abandonó su espíritu sobre ese colchón, esparciéndose por cada rincón con una seguridad intimidante, casi surrealista. La vio danzar entre sus brazos y agradeció a la vida darle la oportunidad de conocer la gloria entre sus piernas. La oyó gemir despacio, como una gatita arrullada y la apretó contra su pecho. Supo de inmediato que nada valía la pena si ella no estaba a su lado. Luego de estallar en retozos interminables y caricias extendidas, se quedaron dormidos, enredados uno con el otro como una versión erótica de Picasso. Inexplicable. Hermione despertó, lo besó en sus labios hinchados y caminó envuelta en una sábana para admirar las fotografías que se desperdigaban sobre una gran mesa de madera blanca. Harry salió de su ensueño mirándola desde la cama. No podía creer su inmensa suerte. Se apresuró en armarse con su cámara y desde donde estaba, la fotografió un par de veces más. La castaña rió. Con ese hombre ella podía ser natural y verdadera como nunca lo había sido antes.

- ¿Quieres posar para mí?  
- Lo he hecho desde que nos conocimos, pero no lo sabía entonces- le reprochó la muchacha.  
- Te veías bellísima bailando sola.  
- Eso lo dices porque eres un voyerista disfrazado de fotógrafo- bromeó. Harry lanzó una carcajada.  
- Dices lo que sea con tal de no verte a través de mis ojos.- ella no pudo responder a eso y guardó silencio dándose por vencida.

Las semanas pasaron velozmente. Harry y Hermione se habían unido a tal punto de adivinar sus pensamientos antes de siquiera traducirlos en palabras. Los padres de la joven estaban angustiados. Aunque su hija estuviese al fin enamorada y eso les ayudaba un poco en su tristeza de saberla delicada, no sabían qué podría ocurrir de allí en adelante. El moreno aún no se enteraba de su condición y cada vez que le mencionaban el tema a Hermione, ella caía en un ataque de mal humor avasallante. Era un asunto tabú. La entendían pero no dejaban de preocuparse. No era algo que se debía ocultar por mucho tiempo, su condición era de especial cuidado debido a su muy peculiar tipo de sangre, eso hacía su lista de espera por un órgano mucho más extensa. Dumbledore estaba intranquilo. Sabía lo que sucedía en la vida de Hermione y no quería que sufriera de más. Tenía que decirle a Harry o las consecuencias serían desastrosas si algo le pasaba. Las arritmias habían dejado su constancia pero estaban latentes, como fantasmas ocultos en los recodos de una casa embrujada. Por otro lado, Sirius estaba a la defensiva. No entendía ese amor radical que los había atacado de manera impulsiva. Su presentimiento de que todo aquello no terminaría bien le quitaba el sueño por las noches. No quería que su ahijado derramara más lágrimas de las que ya había volcado por Lily y James.

- Estoy feliz, ¿Por qué no comprendes?- le replicó Harry en una de sus pláticas.  
- Sólo estoy protegiéndote. ¿No crees que todo esto es muy precipitado?- aquella pregunta no cabía en su cabeza. Buscó la forma de explicarle, una forma argumentativa pero finalmente sólo lo resumió en pocas palabras.  
- La amo, quiero estar con ella siempre- confesó y Sirius se conmovió.  
- Lo sé… por eso te digo que vayas con calma.

No obstante, el peor temor de Hermione se habría de concretar. Una noche, cuando Harry la invitó a cenar, entre conversación y copas de vino la falta de aliento comenzó a atormentarla. Testaruda como ella sola, la joven aguantó y disimuló lo más que pudo, hasta que el calor se reflejó en sus mejillas y el sudor bañó su rostro. El dolor en su pecho se incrementó poco a poco y el ojiverde notó que algo andaba mal en ella. La castaña dejó caer su tenedor para llevarse la mano al pecho. Ruido de los cubiertos atrajo las miradas del resto de los clientes y la noche se volvió más oscura. Harry abandonó su silla para atenderla y el verla asustada, jadeante, derrumbó sobre su cabeza el techo de aquel restorán. "Aguanta, mi amor", le dijo. La llevó a urgencias en la carrera de taxi más larga de su vida. Hermione le dijo que le llevara unas pastillas que llevaba en su bolso a la boca. Así lo hizo él y luego leyó la etiqueta. Un medicamento para la falla cardiaca. No podía creerlo. Con los labios apretados le besó la frente mojada sin saber si llorar o molestarse.

Una vez en el centro asistencial, el muchacho fue obligado a esperar en la sala mientras la atendían, casi a empujones. Entre el desorden de los pasillos, Dumbledore junto a Minerva McGonagall llegaron gracias al aviso del jefe de turno que conocía de su experiencia en el área. El anciano entró a Cuidados Intensivos, mientras que la doctora se quedó con Harry, quien estaba sobresaltado y casi incontrolable. Después de unos minutos eternos, los padres de Hermione y sus amigas habrían de llegar al recinto, avisados por los médicos. El moreno no sabía qué demonios estaba sucediendo… ¿Acaso sabían algo del que no estaba enterado? Al cabo de un rato, el mismo Albus Dumbledore habló con el muchacho lejos de los oídos ajenos. Caminaron hacia los pasillos internos del hospital buscando distancia.

- ¿Ella no te ha dicho nada de su afección?  
- ¿Afección?- recalcó Harry con la voz temblorosa del pavor- ¿De qué afección me habla?  
- Hermione sufre de Cardiomiopatía- ese nombre no significó nada para el joven, quien se quedó casi impertérrito- Es una anomalía cardíaca grave. Ella necesita un nuevo corazón o morirá.

Eso fue todo. El moreno pudo sentir cómo le arrancaban la carne de los huesos. Las rodillas le flaquearon y mordió sus labios para retener el llanto donde pertenecía, en su interior. El pasillo se le hizo pequeño de un segundo a otro y tuvo que sentarse. Entrelazó sus dedos con fuerza buscando un dolor superior al que estaba sintiendo sin lograrlo. Se encogió, aterrado. Negó con la cabeza una y otra vez. Fue como si tuviese al destino parado enfrente y le restregara en la cara su desacuerdo. Pasaron cerca de tres horas hasta que por fin dieron noticias del estado de Hermione. El facultativo dio tranquilidad a los presentes diciendo que ya habían regulado sus latidos y estaba siendo monitoreada con lo último en tecnología médica. La arritmia no había sido severa. Ginny y Parvati se abrazaron, mientras que Harry sintió que su alma volvió a él tan violentamente que se mareó. Bajo orden médica sólo podían entrar por turnos para no sobreexcitarla. Los primeros en entrar fueron los padres, quienes después de volver de su seminario se habían informado que ya había sucedido un incidente parecido poco antes. Cruzando el umbral vieron que Hermione estaba enterrada en la camilla. Miraba hacia la ventana con tal abandono que parecía una figura de porcelana. La madre se acercó y la besó con lágrimas en los ojos. No podía con el dolor de no poder aliviarla, de no tener la virtud de cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos. El padre se quedó un poco más atrás sin evitar el dejo de molestia que sentía hacia su hija. Aquella personalidad auto suficiente en ella comenzaba a alterarlo. La muchacha era muy terca. Siempre mostró rechazo hacia las consultas médicas y resultaba irónico, ya que era una doctora talentosa. ¿Por qué no se preocupaba de sí misma como se preocupaba de los demás a su alrededor? No era consecuente.

- Estoy bien, papá. Sólo fue una descompensación.  
- No me vengas con tonterías, Hermione- le replicó con el ceño fruncido- Albus ya habló con nosotros. Nos dijo que te volvió a suceder hace unas semanas atrás mientras estábamos fuera.- la joven rodó sus ojos sintiéndose traicionada por el anciano.  
- Soy fuerte, podré con esto.- insistió ella. Su madre sollozó.

De pronto, la figura de Harry apareció en el marco de la puerta. Pálido y sombrío como alma en pena. La castaña al verlo, inmediatamente se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de cuando lo vio por primera vez en la escuela de danza. Comprendió que lo amaba, para bien o para mal. Le sonrió de forma animada para que no notara el agotamiento que sentía en su cuerpo. Él no se la regresó. Los padres de Hermione se despidieron de ella con besos en su frente y salieron para darle la oportunidad al chico de hablar con honestidad. No obstante, éste no se movió de donde estaba. Tenía los hombros caídos y el ceño fruncido. Pareció haber envejecido veinte años en pocas horas. La joven estiró una de sus manos hacia él y eso lo alentó a acercarse con las rodillas de lana. Se sentó a su lado observándola en silencio. Hermione quiso pedirle perdón por ocultarle lo más importante de su propia vida pero no pudo hablar. Comenzó a llorar. Harry le secó las lágrimas con sus pulgares para luego acunar su rostro entre el hueco de sus palmas.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
- Porque si lo decía en voz alta el sueño que vivo contigo se convertiría en una pesadilla.- el moreno apretó su mandíbula en un gesto de impotencia. Sentimiento que detestaba con cada célula de su cuerpo. La besó despacio en los labios.- ¿Qué pasará ahora, Harry?  
- Te quiero conmigo… - afirmó. La castaña sonrió dejando caer las lágrimas que aún colgaban de sus ojos. El moreno buscó su mirada tornándose mucho más serio. Sin medir consecuencias, se lanzó al vacío- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- era lo más descabellado que Hermione pudo haber escuchado. Sólo había pasado un mes desde que se conocieron, nadie apoyaría tal decisión, mucho menos con la sentencia que les pisaba los talones, el incierto futuro que los esperaba. Sin embargo, la joven lo amaba. Cogiéndolo también del rostro con suavidad, le respondió.  
- Sí… por supuesto que quiero- y supo que desde ese momento todo dependía del destino...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos!  
Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad. Gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leerme.  
Espero que esta historia logre conmoverlos y quedar en su recuerdo. He llegado con la segunda parte final de esta historia y con la esperanza de que sea de su agrado.  
Les dejo un beso a todos y nos leemos en una próxima historia ;)  
Buen viaje!

* * *

**My Heart Will Go On**  
_(Segunda parte final)_

**S**irius y Tonks se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la noticia de matrimonio. Harry estaba de pie frente a ellos en la mansión de su padrino, con sus puños apretados y tan seguro de sus palabras que daba miedo. El moreno no quería esperar su aprobación, eso no era de su incumbencia, sólo les daba aviso de que quería compartir su vida con la mujer de sus sueños. La profesora de danza quiso hilar un par de frases pero no lo consiguió quedándose finalmente callada. Sirius, en cambio, caminó hacia la chimenea para mirar el fuego más de cerca. Después de que su ahijado le relatara del incidente en el restorán y la compleja afección de Hermione, que su rechazo a la relación se volvió vehemente. No quería ver sufrir a Harry más de lo que lo vio por tres largos años. ¿Qué sucedería con él si la joven muriera? Meneó la cabeza de forma negativa. Se volvió hacia el muchacho encontrando en sus facciones juveniles las claras herencias de James y suspiró. Muchas veces no aguantaba el parecido con su mejor amigo fallecido.

Harry seguía rígido, clavado en el piso como un luchador a la espera del primer golpe. Era evidente la defensiva que desplegaba, sobre todo sabiendo que muchos se resistían a la idea del amor intenso que nació entre ellos. Hermione estaba delicada, era una bomba de tiempo, pero aquello no lo detenía en su intención de amarla sin medida. Tonks lo observaba entre una mezcla de dos expresiones: orgullo y preocupación. Ella había visto la química que se generaba en la pareja, era innegable, pero el costo de tanta perfección sería inmenso. Nadie en esa sala rompió con la pausa por largos minutos. El silencio ante la noticia de la boda congeló el tiempo y las intenciones de sacar la voz. Sirius, sin embargo, se obligó.

- Creo que cometes una locura.  
- No me interesa- respondió el ojiverde sosteniéndole la mirada.  
- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pasaría si ella…?  
- Lo tengo muy claro- volvió a rebatir. Tonks contuvo el aliento antes de hablar.  
- Harry, sé que te he ayudado mucho en tu relación con Hermione, pero debes ser razonable…  
- ¡No quiero ser razonable, ella no se merece que lo sea!- exclamó perdiendo un poco sus estribos. Sentía como si estuviese frente a sus padres y aquello no le gustó, de hecho, un nudo ató su garganta ante el recuerdo y llevó su mirada hacia una de las ventanas laterales. Tonks y Sirius intercambiaron miradas sin hablar. Sabían que nada lo haría cambiar de parecer. Era momento de reunir fuerzas para la estampida que se les venía encima.

La joven doctora no tuvo mejor suerte. Al comunicarles a sus padres de su decisión, ambos se quedaron estupefactos, hundidos en el enorme sofá de cuero al interior de su casa. Hermione estrujaba sus manos, nerviosa, pero estaba segura de lo que estaba diciéndoles. Su padre se puso de pie, totalmente despojado de palabras. Sabía que su hija lo haría con o sin su aprobación. No existía persona en el mundo más determinada que ella cuando algo se le metía en esa cabeza dura. El conflicto que se generó en su interior lo tuvo entre el enfado y la felicidad. Admiró a Harry por su valor. Pedirle matrimonio a una chica con bajas probabilidades de vida lo llevó a cubrir su rostro y abandonarse al llanto. Tanto Hermione como la madre quedaron absortas ante su arrebato. La mujer lo consoló entre sus brazos y la castaña mordió con fuerza su labio inferior para no perder el control. Debía ser la fuerte bajo ese techo a como dé lugar. Sin embargo, el rechazo ante la decisión seguía presente. Su padre manoteó sus lágrimas fuera de su rostro, auto reprochándose su momento de debilidad y la enfrentó, con aquella voz de mando que empleaba cuando era una niña.

- No quiero que vuelvas a ver a ese muchacho- ordenó, serio e injusto- ¿No comprendes que él puede empeorar tu condición? Las emociones fuertes pueden hacerte mucho daño.  
- ¿Pretendes que pase mi vida sin conocer el amor?- le respondió Hermione elevando el tono de su voz.  
- Lo que quiero decir…  
- ¡No digas más, papá! ¡Si he de morir por amarlo, que así sea!

La joven salió de aquella casa, pisando fuerte. No podía creer el nivel de infamia que nació en esa conversación. Estaba decepcionada ante la reacción en sus padres; él, sin razones para oponerse, y su madre, sin argumentos para apoyarla. Caminó rápido hacia la escuela de danza para canalizar su enfado pero la falta de aire la detuvo. Con movimientos erráticos buscó en su bolso las píldoras que le ayudaban a disminuir la presión en su pecho. Se llevó una de ellas a la boca y tragó. Con la mano apretada en su hombro izquierdo, respiró hondo muchas veces para poder calmarse. Estaba a medio camino, vulnerable en la vía pública y con la vista borrosa. Las personas pasaban por su lado sin darse cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda. La exaltación en casa de sus padres había sido excesiva cobrando su consecuencia. De repente, su teléfono móvil repicó en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Como pudo, llevó el aparato a su oído para contestar. La voz de Harry se oyó del otro lado y Hermione sonrió instantáneamente a pesar de su dolor físico. Con suma cautela, la castaña tomó asiento en los escalones de una residencia para recuperar el aliento y responder sin levantar sospechas.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Harry había montado por última vez su motocicleta Guzzi Bellagio, regalo de su padrino en su vigésimo primer cumpleaños. El moreno, estacionado fuera de un restorán de comida china, había llamado a la joven para encontrarse en la tranquilidad de su departamento, lugar testigo de su primera vez en la intimidad. Los ánimos en la mansión Black estaban demasiado caldeados como para quedarse un minuto más y compró dos porciones de arroz y fideos para comer viendo alguna película. Mientras hablaba por el celular reparó en la voz distinta de Hermione. Acercó más el móvil a su oído sorprendiéndose de sí mismo al saber con exactitud que estaba sufriendo un ataque. Lanzó la comida al carajo para acelerar y chirriar las llantas sobre el asfalto: _"¿Dónde estás?"_, le preguntó a voz en cuello mientras doblaba una esquina, _"En Victoria St"_, respondió ella con dificultad. Harry atravesó las calles sin prudencia alguna, el rojo de los semáforos sólo era un estorbo y lo ignoraba temerariamente. Cruzó el puente Westminster sin siquiera saludar al Big Ben que se alzaba soberbio por encima de todo Londres. Al llegar por fin a la calle indicada, lo primero que vio fue a Hermione, acurrucada en una breve escalera a los pies de un edificio. Frenó en seco, descendió de la moto y abrazó al amor de su vida con tal urgencia que bien pudieron fundirse en uno sólo.

- ¿Qué sucedió?  
- Discutí con mis padres.  
- Te llevaré con tu médico- dictaminó Harry tratando de levantarla del peldaño.  
- No, cariño, por favor…- le rogó, fervorosamente- Quédate aquí, conmigo. Ya se está pasando, sólo quédate a mi lado. Abrázame.- el muchacho así lo hizo, refugiando su rostro entre su cabello espeso. Aspiró su perfume de vainilla y se barrió las lágrimas disimuladamente para verse como siempre fuerte e inalterable.

Luego de unos minutos, bajo las miradas indiferentes de la gente, los jóvenes abordaron la motocicleta para dirigirse en lento camino hasta el departamento de Hermione. Entre aquellas cuatro paredes todo parecía desaparecer y ellos lo aprovechaban al máximo. Ambos se recostaron en la amplia cama de cobijas almidonadas, Harry se mantuvo despierto con la espalda de la muchacha pegada a su pecho, sintiendo su respiración como oleadas de tranquilidad. Posó su mano cálida ciegamente en el tórax de la castaña y percibió los latidos de su corazón. Los contó, los vivió él mismo. Era una sensación exquisita rezando a Dios que jamás se detuviera. No obstante, no pudo evitar el enfado hacia Él y se levantó de la cama con cuidado tras besar delicadamente a Hermione, quien dormía tranquila.

Con la curiosidad de un niño preescolar, el moreno encendió la laptop de la muchacha tratando de no despertarla. Tecleó despacio en el buscador: _"Cardiomiopatía"_ y esperó los resultados. Revisó varias páginas hasta dar con una que explicaba el término con palabras más comunes que las técnicas: _"La cardiomiopatía es una enfermedad grave en la que el músculo cardiaco se inflama y no funciona tan bien como debe. Puede tener múltiples causas, incluso infecciones virales. Hay tres tipos principales de cardiomiopatía: dilatada, hipertrófica y restrictiva. La Cardiomiopatía dilatada es la forma más común de todas. En ésta, la cavidad cardiaca se agranda y estira (dilatación cardiaca). El corazón se debilita y no bombea de manera normal, y la mayoría de los pacientes presentan insuficiencia cardiaca. También pueden ocurrir ritmos cardiacos anormales, llamados arritmias, y trastornos en la conducción eléctrica del corazón."_ – Harry tuvo que cerrar la página para poder respirar. No conocía muy bien aquella afección y al terminar de leer tuvo real dimensión de la gravedad de la muchacha a quien amaba. La miró a distancia llorando en silencio por ella. Estaba enfurecido con la vida por ponerlos en aquella terrible situación. Se acercó al equipo de música para despejar un poco su cabeza y escuchar algo melódico, parsimonioso… pero justo cuando pensó que la acidez que supuraba sus entrañas no podía ser peor, se oyó la afinada voz de una conocida cantante rompiendo su pecho. La balada salía por los parlantes, tan insoportable como rasguños en un pizarrón, y Harry se acurrucó en el sofá para sufrir sin que Hermione lo supiera. Enterró su grito de impotencia contra un cojín para poder despejar sus pulmones de la ira. Ella necesitaba de alguien valiente a su lado, alguien constante… él sería ese alguien, pero en ese momento, necesitaba llorar…

* * *

La noche pasó como un suspiro. El fotógrafo vio cómo las horas desfilaban en el gran reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes y el tic tac de los segundos iba de acuerdo a sus pensamientos que fluctuaban entre alegrías y pesares. Cuando el alba despuntó en el horizonte, sin importarle sus ojeras cogió su chaqueta desde el respaldo de una silla y salió camino al Hospital de Harefield para hablar con una persona específica. Necesitaba más información sobre el padecimiento de Hermione, sobre las probabilidades, sobre las malditas estadísticas y la posibilidad de que arrojaran números en verde para poder dormir tranquilo. Al golpear tres veces la puerta del Director Albus Dumbledore, el anciano lo dejó ingresar educadamente. El muchacho lo saludó con respecto sentándose al otro lado de su escritorio. Un silencio intenso apareció tras su llegada. Los ojos azules del médico atravesaron los verde esmeralda de Harry y lograron doblegarlo. El fotógrafo bajó la mirada, humilde, derrotado.

- Necesito saber la gravedad de la condición de su paciente Hermione Granger.  
- ¿Qué quieres saber con exactitud?  
- Estuve leyendo sobre la Cardiomiopatía, ¿realmente es vital un trasplante?- el anciano se puso de pie para caminar hacia su ventana iluminada. Miró hacia las afueras con sus manos tomadas detrás de su espalda. Harry lo observaba, ansioso.  
- En el caso de ella, sí- afirmó y el moreno pudo rendirse ante el dolor con suma confianza.- El problema no es ése, ella es fuerte, puede soportar la intervención, el problema es encontrar un donante. Hermione tiene un tipo muy especial de sangre. La compatibilidad es muy compleja y hemos esperado por mucho tiempo.- el doctor le alcanzó un documento para que el muchacho lo leyera. Los datos técnicos de su estado de salud estaban detallados allí, incluyendo su tipo de sangre. Harry no dijo nada. Se quedó leyendo cada línea escrita en ese papel sin moverse, como si estuviese en trance. Luego, rompió la pausa.  
- Quiero casarme con ella.  
- Felicidades- dijo Dumbledore sin mostrarse afectado ante aquella noticia. El ojiverde frunció el ceño, asombrado.  
- ¿No me dirá que cometo una locura?  
- No te diré lo que debes hacer. La amas, eso se ve a millas de distancia.  
- Dígame la verdad, doctor… ¿Es probable que ella muera?- para esa pregunta había una respuesta obvia. El facultativo lo miró profundamente.  
- Esperemos que no tenga otro infarto- sentenció. Harry asintió con la cabeza abombada. Todo su esqueleto se vino abajo cual edificio dinamitado. Le agradeció con un estrechamiento de manos y se retiró con los pies de plomo.

Ron y Luna fueron sorprendidos por un impaciente Harry en la puerta del departamento en donde vivían. La pareja estaba al tanto del problema de salud de Hermione pero no sabían a qué nivel de gravedad estaba expuesta. El moreno no entró en detalles más que pedirles un inmenso favor. Ellos eran sus mejores amigos, por tanto, esperaba que entendieran su decisión de casarse con la castaña lo antes posible y sin que nadie lo supiera, necesita saber que ella sería suya para siempre sin importar predicciones, radiografías o infames prescripciones médicas. Ron lo vio demasiado excitado caminando alrededor de la sala igual que león enjaulado. Tenía una expresión distinta en el rostro, no pudo precisar lo que pasaba por su mente y eso le preocupó. Luna, aún siendo tan despistada como un cachorro persiguiendo mariposas, lo notó de igual modo. Algo había cambiado, algo había movido cimientos y finalmente, sin desear cuestionar sus motivos, aceptaron su petición con los brazos abiertos.

- Mi amor… despierta- Hermione abrió sus ojos lentamente, sabiendo que ya había amanecido. El rostro vigoroso de Harry frente al suyo la sobrecogió. Se sentó en la cama sacudiendo su modorra y recibiendo de él un beso en su frente.  
- Lo siento, dormí más de lo que esperaba, ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?  
- No quise hacerlo.- le contestó. Una expresión traviesa atravesaba su semblante y la castaña lo miró más detenidamente. Parecía un niño que ocultaba un secreto- Ven, levántate. Quiero llevarte a un lugar.- el misterio en su voz hizo que la joven arqueara sus cejas con desconfianza. Harry rió al verla dubitativa. - ¿Crees que haría algo indebido?  
- No lo sé, ¿lo harías?  
- Sólo por ti, nunca hacia ti.- y la muchacha lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo para poder estrecharlo con fuerza.

Una vez más arriba de la motocicleta, Harry guió el manubrio hacia uno de los parques más bellos de la ciudad. Cortaban el camino viendo pasar los automóviles a su lado como simples adornos, el viento se colaba entre los cabellos de Hermione, quien alzó sus brazos hacia los lados sin caber en su pecho de tanta dicha. Como un reflejo aprendido por años, abrazó al moreno sentado delante de ella por la cintura. Apoyó su mejilla en aquella amplia espalda y percibió su aroma varonil sabiendo que jamás, en lo que le restaba de vida, podría olvidarlo. La brisa barrió una lágrima que corrió impune hasta su mentón sabiendo que cada minuto compartido con él valía más que cualquier riqueza incalculable. Siguieron por _Wellington Road_ hasta llegar al punto en que Harry preparaba una sorpresa. Doblaron algunas esquinas viendo crecer el verde de la floresta a su alrededor. La brisa cambió su temperatura debido a la cantidad de sombras producidas por los generosos árboles de ramas despeinadas. Las copas danzaban al paso del viento pareciendo brazos alabadores que acompañaron a la pareja por lo que restaba del trayecto. Al llegar, Hermione reparó en tres personas que los esperaban bajo un frondoso roble. Su estómago se encogió al reconocer el oficio de uno de ellos. Un ministro religioso, vestido de su traje negro y cuello blanco, aguardaba con una Biblia entre sus manos. Inmediatamente supo el motivo de aquel paseo. Sus ojos destellaron de felicidad. A un lado del sacerdote, Ron y Luna los observaron estacionarse con una sonrisa que llenaba sus labios. Harry les guiñó un ojo a modo de agradecimiento por aceptar ser los testigos de su unión en matrimonio. La chica rubia se acercó a Hermione entregándole un atuendo bien guardado en su estuche. La novia lo abrió y vio ante ella un bello vestido blanco, sencillo y de delicados encajes en el escote. Ambas fueron hasta los cuartos de baño de aquel parque para prepararse y Harry saludó al religioso. El anciano le sonrió bajo ese aire de benevolencia que ya escaseaba en algunas personas.

- Espero que le diga a su Jefe que a pesar de estar enfadado con Él, lo hago partícipe de este momento- le confesó el muchacho a media voz. Ron apretó sus labios, emocionado.  
- Él ha puesto a Hermione en tu camino para amarla. Hazlo.  
- Eso hago… y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

Para admiración de Harry, la joven doctora llegó acompañada de Luna, vistiendo el delgado vestido que flameaba vivazmente gracias a la brisa. Su cabello recogido por un improvisado moño en su nuca, dejaba escapar mechones rebeldes que caían con soltura por su cuello. Su sencillez y modesta mirada lograron apretarle el corazón. Estaba tan hermosa que el moreno comprobó que efectivamente existían los ángeles y que poblaban la tierra. Ron intentó aplastarle su cabello negro contra el cuero cabelludo siendo un intento inútil debido a su indomable naturaleza. La pareja se encontró frente al ministro y se tomaron de las manos para escuchar la unión que los volvería uno solo hasta la eternidad. La voz del sacerdote rompió el silencio con su tono de terciopelo. Habló sobre el amor eterno, la bendición de los amantes que se encuentran dentro de un mundo lleno de adversidades. No había que bajar la guardia ante ellos. El valor de amar sólo se presentaba en aquellos que estaban dispuestos a apostarlo todo. Soldados de una batalla que sólo busca la paz. Luego de su perorata, concedió el momento en que Harry colocara la fina alianza que había adquirido en el dedo de Hermione y ella en el de él sellando finalmente con un beso que significaba todo. Ron y Luna se apretaron más el uno contra el otro, contagiándose de ese amor intenso y aplaudieron, como también lo hicieron algunos transeúntes que pasaban por ahí y vieron el evento.

El moreno tenía todo un plan armado en su cabeza. Agradeció a sus amigos, al sacerdote por su servicio y luego de los abrazos respectivos, se fue con Hermione para llevar a cabo lo que tenía en mente. Condujo su motocicleta a las afueras de la ciudad. A la joven no le importó la escuela de danza ni su turno en el hospital. La vida era demasiado corta como para no disfrutar de los momentos junto a Harry. Cruzaron la ciudad hacia el este rumbo a _Gillingham_. El día comenzaba a acentuar su calor, mostrando un cielo azul claro y nubes imposibles de color topacio. Surcando las calles bajo la tranquilidad de quien transporta un frágil tesoro, Harry hizo un par de llamadas desde su móvil.

- ¿A quién llamas?  
- Sólo preparo nuestra llegada- respondió el muchacho con el más pícaro de sus tonos.  
- No deberías hablar por celular mientras conduces, es peligroso- le recalcó Hermione y Harry rió por lo bajo. Era increíble cómo siempre aparecía en ella la doctora preocupada, cuando en realidad él debía hacerlo el doble debido a las circunstancias. Sólo deseaba llegar pronto para encerrarla entre sus brazos.

Cuando aparcó a un lado de la acera, una hermosa casa de techos altos se alzaba ante ellos. Una robusta señora los esperaba en la entrada con un manojo de llaves a la cintura. Harry, al desmontarse de la motocicleta, habló con ella un par de palabras, le entregó un fajo de billetes y recibió las llaves con una sonrisa plena. Hermione se quedó sentada mirando lo bella que era la residencia. El moreno la tomó de la cintura con suma facilidad entrando por la puerta como nuevos esposos. La chimenea en el interior resplandecía en su fuego nuevo, los muebles de madera se adivinaban tan cómodos que el letargo de inmediato atacó a la muchacha. La escalera de peldaños rústicos ascendía en una breve curva hacia la segunda planta y el calor de hogar se sintió en cada fibra de su cuerpo.

- La alquilé por dos días para estar solos.- le dijo Harry cerca del oído- Cuando pueda, encontraré un lugar especial en el que vivamos juntos para siempre. Yo cuidaré de ti.  
- Pensé que yo lo haría- instó Hermione, besándolo en el cuello.  
- No entraré en discusiones contigo porque… desde que te conocí me has ganado.

No pudieron aguantar más tiempo. El joven, con toda la delicadeza que pudo ejercer, la desprendió de sus prendas para amarla lentamente. Podía recorrerla paso a paso controlando los impulsos para no cometer un error y ponerla en peligro. La castaña se abandonó de espaldas sobre el colchón, dio la bienvenida a sus besos suaves como si fuese la primera lluvia de octubre y se dejó llevar. Atrajo a su compañero de vida hacia ella abriendo sus piernas para dejarlo entrar. Se amaron lento, en un ritmo que llamaba al placer por tiempos. Harry estuvo pendiente de sus gestos en todo momento. Estaba dispuesto a detenerse al más mínimo signo de malestar. Le besó el pecho cetrino, le besó simbólicamente su corazón aquejado apoyando su oído para atender las palpitaciones. Embestía con ritmo según se lo permitía ella y sus respiraciones constantes. Buscó la forma de hacerla vibrar sin volverse brusco ni arrebatado. Hacer el amor así era casi un arte de poca práctica. Canalizó su propio orgasmo para sentirla a ella contraer y dilatar sus músculos alrededor de su miembro, mientras gemía contra su hombro suavemente. _"¿Estás bien?"_, le preguntó, _"Lo estoy… sólo sigue conmigo"_, murmuró y él así lo hizo. Volvió a posar su oído en su pecho, encantado de escucharla viva, sedienta, y dejó que las lágrimas mojaran su piel haciéndolas pasar por sudor. No quería que ese extraordinario instante acabara jamás. Aumentó el ritmo de acuerdo a lo que la joven exigía alzando su pelvis. La besó entre el valle de sus pechos para luego mirarla a los ojos. Azorada, la muchacha le devolvió la mirada. Aquellos ojos ambarinos eran su verdadera perdición y le recordó lo mucho que la amaba en sus dos clásicas palabras. Cerca de la culminación, los jóvenes apretaron más sus cuerpos quedando unidos físicamente por tiempo indefinido. Temblaron, jadearon y cayeron rendidos en la cama, agradecidos por la nueva oportunidad de volver amarse…

* * *

- ¿¡Te casaste!?- exclamó Tonks con los ojos desorbitados. Harry asintió con la cabeza mostrándole la sortija en su anular. La profesora miró la joya sin poder convencerse.- A Sirius le dará una pataleta de aquellas.  
- No me importa, él no es mi padre.  
- En términos prácticos y nominales, sí- Harry respingó la nariz demostrando su molestia.  
- Entonces debería respetar mi decisión. No le digas nada, no quiero que me reprenda como si fuese un niño ¿de acuerdo?- aquella orden sonó tajante y Tonks no supo qué hacer más que darle su palabra. Sólo imaginar la reacción de su primo le ponía la piel de gallina. ¿Quién la mandaba a meterse en esos problemas? Hubiera preferido no saber nada al respecto.

Después de haber pasado dos maravillosos días en las afueras de la ciudad, los chicos debieron volver a la dura realidad. Harry no podía retrasar más sus entregas en las galerías de arte en las que debía exponer y la joven tenía que poner orden en sus fichas médicas. El hecho de ausentarse no le causó gracia alguna a Albus Dumbledore. Al verla llegar al hospital, la detuvo a mitad de su camino para hablar con ella. Le informó de la preocupación de sus padres, quienes la habían llamado al centro asistencial para saber dónde estaba. Le preguntó si acaso le importaban las personas que velaban por su bienestar y que se desvivían por protegerla. Hermione se sintió pésimo. Con los hombros vencidos, se dejó caer en una de las sillas del despacho recibiendo el regaño merecido. No obstante, no se arrepentía. Había pasado dos días con el amor de su vida y lo haría de nuevo si llegara de repente en su motocicleta para llevarla lejos. El anciano la miró en silencio. Sabía que algo estaba ocultando pero esperó a que ella misma se lo dijera. Sospechó que ese chico que lo había visitado hacía unos días tenía algo que ver, y no se equivocó. Le miró las manos y reparó en el anillo que brillaba en su dedo izquierdo. La castaña hizo nulos intentos por esconderlo. No podía engañar a ese viejo que tan bien la conocía. Habló por fin y lo dejó al tanto de su boda secreta en los parques de Londres. Albus, tal como lo hizo frente a Harry, no se mostró sorprendido ni cambió la expresión de su rostro. Hermione se quedó en silencio esperando alguna respuesta de su parte. El doctor suspiró y revisó algunos apuntes sobre su escritorio. Aquello descolocó a la joven, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿No me dirás nada?  
- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Eres una mujer adulta.  
- Sí, pero… muchos están en contra de esta relación por lo que pueda pasarme- aquella afirmación de la joven llevó a Dumbledore a apoyar su espalda en el respaldar de su sillón. Suspiró antes de responder.  
- ¿Te arrepientes de haberte enamorado?  
- No.  
- Entonces estás haciendo lo correcto. Que la vida siga su curso. No podemos hacer nada contra eso.

Al otro lado de Londres, Sirius no compartía aquel pensamiento. En el interior de su mansión, observaba a su ahijado de cerca. Reparó cambios en él, sutiles pero perceptibles. Tenía una seriedad muy distinta en su ceño, se veía mucho mayor que hacía unos meses y se preguntaba qué pensamientos pasaban por esa cabeza loca. Recordó cuando era un niño y corría por todos lados espantando a Lily con sus travesuras. Lamentó no haber compartido mucho con él en aquella época. Como su padrino, consideró que el trabajo de padre nunca caería sobre sus hombros, al fin y al cabo, quién piensa en los juegos del destino cuando se es el tercero al mando. Sus mejores amigos habían cumplido su papel paternal a la perfección, Harry se había convertido en un hombre íntegro, lleno de valores y virtudes, mucho mejor que él a su edad en varios aspectos y se sentía orgulloso. Por eso mismo, intentaba ser un buen padre aunque no le hiciera mucha falta a esas alturas de su vida. No obstante, no podría lograrlo si Harry no era sincero con él. Algo pasaba, lo podía presentir. Más de una vez lo encontró albergado en la oscuridad de la sala a medianoche, mirando por la ventana. Le preguntaba el motivo de su ensimismamiento, pero no obtenía respuesta satisfactoria más allá de un: _"no te preocupes, todo está bien"_. Como aquella mañana, en donde había salido muy temprano y regresado con un sobre blanco que trató de ocultar hasta llegar a su cuarto. Sirius estaba demasiado acongojado ante sus dudosas actitudes.

- No sé qué es lo que sucede- le confesó a Tonks, una noche en el bar que frecuentaban para conversar- Harry está actuando muy extraño.  
- ¿Qué más quieres? Está enamorado de una chica que puede morir de un momento a otro.  
- Todos podemos morir de un momento a otro.- rebatió. La profesora resopló y bebió de su cerveza antes de hablar.  
- Lo sé, pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero, primo.  
- No quiero que sufra otra vez, Tonks. Harry no podría soportar otra pérdida en su vida.- ante ese argumento, la joven tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle que su destino ya estaba sellado. Se habían casado en secreto y ahora, si sucedía lo peor, Harry lloraría a una esposa, no a una novia.

Aquel día amaneció presagioso. El cielo estaba nublado y la lluvia amenazaba en caer a cada hálito tibio del viento. Las nubes no se movían de su lugar pareciendo un techo sinuoso sobre las cabezas. Harry se levantó de su cama con el alma pesada. Se sentía intranquilo, le escocía la piel y sus manos le sudaban. Trató de ignorarlo porque debía estar contento. Ese mismo día haría las gestiones pertinentes para vender su departamento abandonado por casi tres años y comprar una casa de ensueño para compartirla con Hermione como le había prometido. Tomó una ducha, se vistió y salió al jardín para montar su motocicleta. Alzó la vista hacia el horizonte sintiendo la urgente necesidad de llamar a la castaña. Necesitaba escuchar su voz para poder calmar sus ansias inexplicables y tecleó el número. Esperó. Al oírla, su corazón se serenó un poco sonriendo anchamente. Hablaron un par de minutos para desearse suerte en sus días respectivos y después de colgar, condujo a lo largo de Grimmauld Place hacia el centro de la ciudad. Por otra parte, Hermione hacía sus rondas normales por los pasillos del Hospital Harefield. Como nunca, aquella mañana estuvo mucho más ocupada que días anteriores y anduvo de aquí para allá atendiendo pacientes. Hombro con hombro junto a la doctora Minerva McGonagall, la castaña asistió dos urgencias prioritarias que la mantuvieron pendiente y exigida por largas horas. La experimentada facultativa la miró de reojo ordenándole descansar, no era bueno que se agotara de más, pero la chica insistió en que necesitaba ayuda y la falta de personal médico se hacía notar.

El sonido de un trueno estremeció a todos dentro del inmueble hospitalario. La lluvia cayó sobre la ciudad con fuerza asemejándose a un alud de rocas sobre los tejados. La luz parpadeó un momento y Hermione se comenzó a sentir intranquila. Pasaron algunas horas más de trabajo, en donde el flujo de pacientes disminuyó y ya se podía respirar mejor. La joven terminó su turno, marcó su tarjeta al retirarse y caminó bajo la protección de su paraguas hasta tomar un taxi. Estaba ansiosa, no sabía por qué, el desasosiego la encerró entre sus garras tratando de ocupar su mente en otras cosas. De manera inconsciente se llevó una mano al pecho y respiró profundo mientras entraba a su departamento. Accionó la calefacción debido al escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Cerró un momento los ojos, notando que un mareo repentino le dio vueltas la cabeza. Se afirmó de uno de los muros, tambaleándose, y buscó con la mirada su bolso tirado en uno de los sofás. Al dar unos pasos hacia él, su vista se nubló y el ritmo cardiaco aumentó explosivamente. Hermione se llevó una mano a su hombro izquierdo cayendo de rodillas en la alfombra. Era un dolor inusual, peor a los que ya estaba acostumbrada, como si cables eléctricos hicieran contacto en su pecho y le reventaran con corriente las arterias. Gimió adolorida y se derrumbó en el piso sin fuerza alguna. Escuchó a lo lejos el timbre de la puerta. Sin embargo, no pudo siquiera gritar por ayuda…

Tonks era de naturaleza impaciente. Jamás esperó por nada ni nadie en su vida, no había cosa que le indignara más que la gente impuntual. Por eso mismo, la profesora de danza había apartado unas horas del día para reunirse con Hermione en una cafetería para conversar sobre su secreto matrimonio. No obstante, al no presentarse la joven doctora, Tonks fue hasta su departamento para ver qué demonios la había retrasado tanto. Luego de tocar el timbre un par de veces, notó que la puerta estaba sin llave e ingresó llamándola por su nombre. Al hallarla tendida en el suelo boca arriba, se le congeló la respiración. Corrió para asistirla y llamó inmediatamente a Emergencias. Habló tan atropelladamente que ni ella misma creyó entenderse. La ambulancia casi no tardó en llegar llevándola al centro asistencial en pocos minutos.

A partir de ese momento, todo habría de ser terror y confusión. Los médicos ubicaron a la familia de Hermione, Tonks llamó a quienes tuvo a la mano desde su celular para informarles, pero una sola persona no le respondía y ese era Harry. La frustración la tenía con el cabello de punta. Intentó cientos de veces para dar con él y nada. _"¿Para qué mierda tienen celulares si no los atienden?"_, blasfemó entre dientes. Cuando creyó que debería ir a pie por todo Londres para buscarlo, el moreno contestó en medio de un bullicio intenso. Harry la saludó casi a gritos y Tonks tuvo que alejarse un poco el móvil de la oreja. No sabía cómo dar una noticia como aquella, no existían palabras para aminorar una notificación de esa envergadura. Se mordió los labios, nerviosa.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?  
- Será mejor que vengas al hospital, Harry. Ahora- esas palabras entraron una a una al cerebro del joven como aguijones de avispas. No necesitó oír nada más para saber con exactitud que todo el presentimiento que lo incomodó aquel día tenía una razón de ser: Hermione.

Montado en su motocicleta, conduciendo por la recta calle _Millbank_, Harry dejó caer su celular desde su mano temblorosa. El aparato se hizo trizas en el asfalto. En su pecho, todo le indicaba que había llegado el día que más temía. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos empañando su entorno. La lluvia seguía cayendo sin tregua y por cada gota que reposaba en su piel descubierta, un recuerdo con la mujer que amaba lo atenazaba fuertemente. El aire se le atascó en la garganta debido al llanto atado en ella. Tenía que llegar al hospital pronto. No concebía la idea de que muriese sin haber arribado antes para hablarle. Cuando creyó que el destino no podía retorcer más las cosas, aceleró en un muy mal momento. La luz había cambiado a roja y no había prestado atención. Todo lo siguiente había pasado demasiado rápido. Justo en la intersección de ambas rutas, una camioneta cruzaba a gran velocidad. El impacto a un lado del moreno fue letal, estruendoso. Al embestir, el vehículo arrastró la moto por varios metros sin poder detenerse. El sonido de los vidrios rotos junto con algunos huesos, sería lo último que Harry escucharía expulsado por los aires. Su visión se tiñó de rojo, la imagen de la muchacha ocupó su memoria por entero y después de que los metales se torcieran y la gente gritara, todo ese escándalo habría de terminar en segundos disfrazados de horas…

- ¿Harry?- la voz de Sirius resonaba como eco en los oídos del aludido. El ojiverde abrió sus ojos poco a poco. El rostro de su padrino se fue materializando como una imagen distorsionada sobre la superficie del agua. Al enfocar bien su visión, frunció el ceño buscando a una sola persona.  
- ¿Dónde está Hermione?- su pregunta sobrecogió a Sirius, quien le acarició el cabello revuelto con algunos restos de cristal molido.  
- Ya podrás verla, hijo, sólo debes…- sin embargo, Harry no quería otra cosa más que saber de ella. Intentó levantarse sintiendo que cada hueso de su cuerpo le dolía insoportablemente. Sirius lo retuvo casi sin esfuerzo.  
- ¿Qué me pasó?- preguntó, convulsionado. De pronto, un carraspeo a los pies de su cama lo hizo bajar la mirada. Era Tonks, acompañada de Ron y Luna a su lado. Se les veía pálidos, preocupados.  
- Tuviste un accidente en moto. Te llamé para avisarte que vinieras al hospital y chocaste. – los recuerdos llegaron a Harry como el goteo de una llave abierta: una llamada, una luz ignorada, un vehículo sobre él. Cerró sus ojos - Creo que debí decirte que la idea era que llegaras aquí por tus propios pies y no en ambulancia- trató de bromear la profesora, consiguiendo una frágil sonrisa de parte del moreno.  
- Has estado inconsciente por tres días- acotó Luna.  
- ¿Han pasado tres días?- murmuró el aludido, con su voz desafinada- Necesito ver a Hermione…  
- Cálmate, por favor… - pidió Sirius.- Ella está en coma ahora. Tuvo un ataque cardiaco.- fueron dos balazos certeros en el blanco. El joven fotógrafo no pudo evitar las lágrimas que ahogaron su mirada. Las dejó fluir por sus mejillas arañadas y salaron sus heridas frescas, quiso barrerlas pero no pudo mover el brazo notando que lo tenía enyesado. De pronto, dio cuenta que el dolor que sentía más allá del corporal era el de su alma apabullada. Revivió las palabras del doctor Dumbledore: _"Esperemos que no tenga otro infarto"_. Se entregó al terror. Ignoró la dolencia interna tomando atención sólo al sufrimiento intangible. Lloró. Lloró con la misma mesura y amargura de cuando había perdido a sus padres, pero resultó ser un llanto diferente, quemante. Miles de pensamientos lo colmaron pero sólo uno se dejaba entender muy bien, como un objeto inamovible entre cientos de polillas revoloteando alocadas. Tenía una extraña sensación corriendo por sus venas. Sabía que todo aquello había sucedido por una razón y no por trágica coincidencia, y cuando vio entrar a la doctora McGonagall a la habitación, sumida en la discreción, suspiró quejosamente esperando la noticia que quería escuchar.  
- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó la recién llegada. Harry sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Sirius se puso de pie y miró por la ventana tratando de no dejarse vencer por su propio llanto.- Me han entregado los resultados de tu análisis.  
- ¿Y cuáles son, doctora?- preguntó Ron. McGonagall ojeó las hojas entre sus manos bajo un ceño taciturno. La tensión en sus delgados labios daban a entender que no eran buenas noticias.  
- Hay hemorragias internas importantes - dijo solemnemente. Tonks ahogó un suspiro agónico. – Es difícil detener el flujo que inunda los pulmones.  
- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?- apremió Sirius, molesto.  
- El accidente fue más serio de lo que esperábamos- dictó, sin quitar su vista del muchacho postrado en la camilla.- No voy a mentirte. El daño es muy severo, pero eres un muchacho fuerte, por lo tanto estamos siguiendo un procedimiento que…  
- No… no quiero procedimientos- dictaminó Harry agudizando su mirada. Sirius, turbado, se alejó de la ventana para acercarse a su ahijado sin entender sus últimas palabras.- No quiero procedimientos que salven mi vida. Sólo quiero uno… que salve a Hermione.  
- ¿De qué estás hablando?- quiso saber su padrino bajo un tono más agudo. El moreno evitó mirarlo a los ojos. Suspiró trabajosamente a causa del dolor y sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su garganta.  
- Llame al doctor Dumbledore. Necesito hablar con él.- McGonagall vaciló un segundo ante su petición, pero finalmente optó por obedecer. Sirius se sentó a su lado. Con el ceño fruncido debido a la angustia, no quería darse ninguna chance de creer lo que estaba pensando. Ni siquiera podía decirlo en voz alta sin temblar completamente. Tomó las manos del muchacho y pidió una explicación sin palabras.- Tengo que hacerlo, Sirius. Entiéndeme, por favor.  
- ¿De qué hablas?.... ¡No! ¿Cómo me pides que entienda algo así?  
- Este accidente llegó como una bendición. Ya no hay nada qué hacer…  
- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Sólo debes luchar y te recuperarás! ¡Lucha!- Harry volvió a negar en silencio. Se mordió los labios heridos buscando fortaleza para seguir hablando.  
- Si lo hago y ella ya no está aquí… no tendrá sentido para mí haberlo hecho… ¿Recuerdas cuando mis padres murieron?- su padrino desorbitó sus ojos. El moreno jamás quiso mencionar ese tema y su primera reacción fue hacerlo callar, pero lo pensó mejor y lo dejó continuar.- Pude haber salvado a mi madre. Compartíamos el mismo tipo de sangre escaso, sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde. Ahora… soy el único que puede salvar a Hermione.- un silencio terrible gobernó la habitación. Luna ahogó un gemido y Ron quedó paralizado.  
- ¿Cómo sabes eso?  
- Porque hicimos exámenes de compatibilidad… - respondió Dumbledore desde la puerta de la habitación al llegar. Sirius se puso de pie con los puños apretados, enfrentándolo.  
- ¡Usted! ¡Usted lo convenció de esta locura!  
- Por supuesto que no. Fui el primero en oponerme a la petición de Harry. Me negué tajantemente el día que se examinó y descubrimos que era compatible - replicó el doctor acercándose a la camilla hasta quedar a un lado del muchacho. No deseaba que las cosas fueran así.- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo? ¿De lo serio que es esto?... Deja que el destino haga su trabajo…  
- Ella no morirá si puedo impedirlo- rebatió el joven desplegando seguridad y testarudez en el brillo de sus ojos.

Con la voz elocuente de un expositor, el anciano decidió explicar sobre los exámenes a los que Harry había sido sometido bajo sus propias exigencias. Dumbledore tuvo que admitir que jamás se le pasó por la cabeza las reales intenciones del moreno hasta que vio la compatibilidad de ambas cajas torácicas y tipo de sangre. Eran idénticos. Sorprendido ante los resultados, comprendió que el joven lo sabía de antemano y no se mostró afectado sino que aliviado al confirmarlo. Fue una clara señal de alerta y el doctor trató de convencerlo de que no cometiera ninguna estupidez. Ahora, la mano del destino había entrado una vez más en juego y provocado la actual situación que favorecía las intenciones del ojiverde.

Sirius recordó la mañana en que su ahijado había llegado callado a casa y con un sobre blanco bajo el brazo: Los resultados médicos, no cabía duda. ¿Acaso durante las noches que lo veía en vela estaba considerando seriamente quitarse la vida para darle su corazón a Hermione? Se sintió mareado y con claros signos de querer vomitar su miedo. Harry se dejaría vencer por ella. Se dejaría morir por salvarla. Los cabos comenzaron a atarse creyendo que Dios se estaba burlando en su humor irónico. Meneó la cabeza para disolver la bruma que cubría su mirada. Se trataba de su ahijado, de su hijo heredado que amaba como si llevara su sangre en las venas. Sollozó a modo silencioso. Sabía que nada podía hacer. El chico estaba enamorado y tenía un valor tan inmenso que no dudaba en que se sacrificaría por amor.

- Sirius… es mi responsabilidad- le dijo Harry de pronto. Su padrino limpió sus lágrimas para mirarlo mejor- Hermione es mi esposa y la amo.- bajo esa afirmación, el hombre se desmoronó.  
- ¿Por eso te casaste tan deprisa?  
- Por eso y porque la quise mía. Si me amas tienes que dejarme hacerlo.- Sirius tardó una eternidad en reaccionar. No concebía lo que estaba viviendo. Luego de mirarse profundamente el uno al otro, Harry dirigió sus ojos hacia el doctor Dumbledore- Necesito ver a Hermione… antes de que comencemos.  
- De acuerdo, hijo. Te llevaremos con ella…

* * *

El pitido constante del electrocardiógrafo a un lado de la camilla, rompía con la paz absoluta que había en aquella sala de Cuidados Intensivos. El aparato seguía el latido del cansado corazón de la castaña, quien continuaba extraviada en la inconsciencia como una doncella hechizada. Harry procuró verse lo mejor posible. Ayudado por varios enfermeros que lo sentaron en una silla de ruedas, lo empujaron hasta quedar a un lado de ella, muy cerca. El dolor que sentía en su cuerpo y el sabor de la sangre en su boca era humanamente difícil de soportar. Sin embargo, al tenerla frente a él todo ese malestar desapareció como por arte de magia. Allí estaba Hermione, el amor de su vida, su esposa, su compañera. Maldijo para sus adentros aquella suerte de amantes desafortunados. Con su brazo sano, llevó su mano al rostro de la muchacha casi perdida entre tantos tubos y cables. La enfermera que atendía a otros dos pacientes en sus camas a distancia prudente, los miró bajo una expresión triste, acongojada. Acostumbrada a tener que lidiar con la muerte todos los días. Harry reprimió un gemido dolido al tratar de moverse más de la cuenta. La hemorragia interna que lo estaba invadiendo comenzaba a hacer estragos en sus pulmones y tosió un poco, ahogado. No había mucho tiempo. De pronto, cuando creyó que nunca volvería a ver esos ojos ambarinos que adoraba, la muchacha despertó lentamente de su ensueño. Algo que nunca antes había sucedido en un paciente de tales condiciones. Justo y como se conocieron, ambos se quedaron observando por minutos indefinidos sin romper la pausa. El moreno le acarició la mejilla nuevamente, tratando de fingir normalidad. Hermione abrió y cerró la boca buscando su voz perdida. Él le pidió no esforzarse, pero la joven insistió oyéndose muy despacio.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
- Te fuiste unos momentos, mi amor… pero ya estás aquí.- le dijo, sin poder detener el temblor en su mentón. La castaña tensó sus labios antes de volver a hablar.  
- ¿Es… hora de despedirnos?- Harry negó con la cabeza.  
- No, entre nosotros nunca habrá despedidas.- afirmó. Hermione lo observó mejor y reparó en sus heridas que se notaban recientes en el rostro.  
- ¿Qué te sucedió?  
- Descuida, sólo tuve un pequeño accidente en la moto- dijo con tal desenfado como si comentara del mal día que tuvo en el trabajo. La muchacha frunció su ceño.  
- De seguro por hablar por celular… te dije que era peligroso.- el moreno sonrió y le besó una mano atravesada por el catéter.  
- No te preocupes, lo importante es que te pondrás bien.  
- Harry…  
- Es verdad, ha llegado un corazón nuevo para ti, uno fuerte- la mirada de la castaña cambió radicalmente. Le fue difícil de creer. Después de tanto tiempo esperando, después de tanta angustia vivida, por fin un órgano de sus especiales características había llegado para salvarla.  
- ¿Cómo es posible?  
- Los milagros existen- la animó y tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado por miedo a que leyera en sus ojos la cruda verdad. Su pulso se mantenía débil y el dolor se intensificó en su pecho. Harry consumió el gemido en su garganta para no delatarse en su agonía.  
- Amor, tengo miedo- dijo la chica, apretando la mano de su esposo.  
- Tranquila…- la consoló- después de esto, no habrá sido más que un mal sueño… siempre estaré contigo- aquella última frase quedó flotando entre ellos por largos segundos. Una lágrima logró escaparse por la comisura de sus ojos. Agregó- Ahora descansa, mi vida… mañana será un nuevo día…

Hermione se mantuvo sumergida en los sueños inducidos por la anestesia por casi setenta y dos horas luego de la intervención. El equipo médico responsable de su bienestar, controlaba sus nuevos latidos y cuidaba de los puntos en el esternón a base de limpiezas con alcohol y yodo. La máquina resonaba a su lado sin pausas mientras que el doctor Albus Dumbledore tomaba notas a su lado midiendo el ritmo cardiaco. El facultativo miraba a su querida paciente con los ojos azules llenos de esperanza. Haber llevado a cabo aquella operación en el quirófano, había sido uno de los momentos más intensos en su vida profesional: una pareja de jóvenes enamorados truncada por el destino indetenible, estaban a merced de su hábil bisturí. Recordó a ese chico valiente, Harry Potter, recostado en la camilla a un costado de Hermione. Ella dormía, él estaba a punto de hacerlo y le cogió la mano antes de perderse también en el aturdimiento. Albus no pudo evitar el nudo que le ató la garganta al presenciarlo. Horas después, el trasplante fue logrado con éxito. La fortaleza de la castaña para soportar toda la intervención fue clave para recibir el órgano vital en su pecho abierto. Instantáneamente, al momento de ser conectado a su nuevo cuerpo, el corazón comenzó a bombear de manera apasionada. Los médicos sonrieron al unísono.

Por otra parte, los padres de la paciente encerraron a Sirius Black en un abrazo fraternal y significativo. Agradecieron indirectamente el heroico sacrificio de Harry sabiendo que estaban en deuda con él por toda la eternidad. Sirius apenas pudo hablarles. Aún no podía creer la decisión de su ahijado pero no estaba sorprendido. Sabía que él haría algo así debido a su entrega incondicional a la hora de amar. Recibió los abrazos en silencio tratando de no romper en llanto. Tonks, Ron y Luna, miraban la escena encogidos en los asientos de la sala de espera. Cada uno en su dolor personal, revivía los momentos compartidos con ese fotógrafo que había logrado capturar lo mejor del mundo en sus imágenes. Ron, el fiel pelirrojo, recordaba los años de escuela junto a él donde las travesuras infantiles rompían con la tediosa rutina de los estudios. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios al rememorar una que otra clase de química con el profesor Severus Snape, y los experimentos fallidos que en más de una ocasión explotaron o abrieron hoyos en la superficie de la mesa. Aquel maestro caía en un ataque de rabietas que siempre los llevaba a quedarse más tarde limpiando el desastre. Sus lágrimas se volvieron abundantes. Luna lo miraba en su ensimismamiento y lo abrazó cariñosamente para consolarlo.

- ¿Cómo le diremos a Hermione todo esto?- preguntó Tonks, con su voz desgarrada.  
- Sólo hay que decirle la verdad- respondió Luna.  
- No lo entenderá, habrá preferido morir también, tal como lo pensaba él.- comentó Ron y las chicas se miraron entre sí adivinando el temor en sus miradas…

_El viento con aroma a tierra mojada y hojas secas, llevó a la joven castaña a aspirar a todo pulmón. Hermione miraba hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista viendo desplegarse ante ella un prado tan extenso que se asemejaba a un océano vegetal. Los rayos del sol atravesaban las nubes delgadas que se atrevían a cubrirlo y los cadejos de brillo caían sobre su rostro y cabello formando chispas doradas. Ella sonrió y extendió sus brazos hacia los lados. Nunca se había sentido tan bien. De pronto, a lo lejos, vio una silueta acercarse con andar resuelto. Hermione agudizó la vista y reparó que se trataba de Harry, su Harry. Corrió a su encuentro tan velozmente como siempre había querido. Al encontrarse, la chica se lanzó a sus brazos de un brinco. El muchacho dio vueltas con ella unos segundos hasta dejarla de pie sobre la hierba, se mantuvieron abrazados por largo tiempo antes de besarse en los labios._

_- ¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó la castaña.  
- Rondando por aquí, pendiente de ti siempre.  
- Creí que no volvería a verte- Harry se mostró emocionado, y le acomodó algunos cabellos tras la espalda delicadamente. Se veía tan hermosa y sana que no pudo contener la felicidad en su semblante. Guardó silencio y Hermione lo observó con mayor detenimiento frunciendo su ceño.- ¿Qué sucede?  
- Prométeme que pase lo que pase, lucharás por vivir.- esa petición por parte del moreno la llevó a tragar saliva amarga.  
- ¿Por qué me dices eso?  
- Prométemelo- insistió Harry, serio. La muchacha dio un paso atrás, negando con su cabeza.  
- ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué has hecho?- el aludido no le respondió y evadió su mirada. Hermione sintió que su pecho se comprimía de la angustia. Se llevó las manos al rostro al comprenderlo gracias a su conocida suspicacia.- ¡No! ¡No es cierto!- Harry la refugió entre sus brazos, estrechándola contra su pecho fuertemente. - ¡No! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
- Tenía que hacerlo, mi amor… ibas a morir y sólo yo podía salvarte.  
- ¡Debiste permitirlo, era mi destino no el tuyo!- exclamó, descontrolada. El moreno la cogió del rostro para mirarla de frente.  
- Mi destino era cuidar de ti y amarte. Eso fue lo que hice- le afirmó con tal decisión que logró estremecerla.- Ahora tu destino es vivir por los dos. Vive.  
- No puedo hacerlo sin ti… te amo… - gimió Hermione, besándolo desesperadamente sintiendo el sabor salado de sus lágrimas._

_No cabía en la mente de la muchacha aquella drástica decisión del hombre que amaba. No quería abandonar jamás ese paisaje que los resguardaba a ambos porque era feliz a su lado, no podía imaginarse una vida sin él sosteniendo su mano, sin besar su boca fresca ni compartiendo intimidades en la suavidad de su cama. Lo necesitaba. Acurrucó su rostro contra el hueco de su cuello, aspirando su perfume tal y como lo recordaba. ¿Por qué la vida los había juntado para luego separarlos de esa forma? ¿Habían cumplido un plan trazado por Dios y sólo debían aceptarlo? No… Hermione no lo aceptaba. Se apretó más contra él sin intención de soltarlo. Sintió que era como tratar de atrapar humo con las manos desnudas. Sentía que desaparecería de un momento a otro y lloró mojándole la camiseta._

_- Debes despertar, mi amor- le dijo de pronto y la castaña meneó la cabeza enérgicamente para demostrarle que no quería dejarlo por nada del mundo.- Por favor… debes despertar.  
- No quiero irme y ver que ya no estás conmigo. Deja que me quede aquí, por favor… - Harry sonrió alejándola un poco para besar su frente.  
- Como te dije, siempre estaré contigo- le dijo posando la mano en su pecho, dichoso de sentirlo latir. Hermione apretó sus ojos sabiendo muy bien a lo que se refería.- ¿Me harías el favor de decirle a Sirius que estaré bien y que me perdone?- ella asintió.  
- Te amo.  
- También yo._

El viento cálido de ese paraje se volvió un poco más frío llevándola a sentir cómo su piel se erizaba. Poco a poco, la nitidez de la imagen comenzó a diluirse como espejismo hasta que los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry se esfumaron completamente. La castaña comenzó a sentir voces lejanas interrumpiendo su sueño y abrió sus párpados lentamente. Sentía su cuerpo pesado al igual que las cobijas que parecían bloques de concreto sobre ella. Parpadeó un par de veces para despejar su vista de la cortina nebulosa que la cubría y miró a su alrededor. A su costado, sus padres estaban platicando entre ellos a un lado de la ventana, a sus pies, notó que el padrino de Harry, Sirius, dormía en una incómoda silla cerca de la puerta acompañado de Tonks, Ron y Luna. Cada uno de ellos se mostraba desvelado y agotado. Tal y como lo esperaba, a su esposo no lo halló por ninguna parte. Sollozó comprendiendo que así sería desde ese momento en adelante. Sus padres la oyeron volteando hacia ella para recibirla de regreso con una lluvia de besos. Sirius brincó desde su asiento para acercarse a la chica sin saber qué decirle ni cómo reaccionar.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- quiso saber su madre, acongojada.  
- Como si me hubieran sacado el corazón y puesto otro en su lugar- contestó Hermione con la misma agudeza que la destacaba. Todos en la sala se obligaron a sonreír a pesar de la gran carga que tenían sobre los hombros de ponerla al tanto de la difícil situación. Albus Dumbledore cruzó el umbral a paso sosegado. La seriedad en su rostro decía más que mil palabras y la castaña lo sabía muy bien. Se notaba a simple vista que los presentes no hallaban palabras para explicarle los acontecimientos pero ella decidió darles una mano.  
- Hermione… hay algo que debo informarte…- comenzó a hablar el anciano. La joven hizo un ademán para detenerlo a mitad de su discurso.  
- Lo sé, lo sé. Sé que Harry ha salvado mi vida.- dijo, provocando en todos los que estaban dentro de esa habitación una desorbitante perplejidad. Sirius mordió sus labios recibiendo la mirada de ella a través de sus lágrimas. – Me encargó decirte que estaría bien… y que lo perdonaras.- nadie podía creer lo que estaban oyendo, ella y Harry se habían comunicado más allá de lo físicamente posible. No existían fronteras para el amor. El aludido rió brevemente al escucharla.  
- Gracias, y créeme que ya lo he perdonado.- dijo, casi susurrando.  
- ¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó Tonks desde donde estaba. Hermione sólo suspiró.  
- Quiero dormir un poco más si me lo permiten… - aclaró y cada uno fue despidiéndose de ella para salir del cuarto hacia el pasillo del hospital. La joven, sumida en el silencio y la soledad, se acomodó cuidadosamente en la camilla y cerró sus ojos. Tenía la esperanza de volver a encontrarse con Harry en sus sueños. Quería volver a abrazarlo. Sonrió sabiendo que algún día volverían a reunirse.

**.*. FiN.*.**


End file.
